Life's Little Surprises
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: Family has always been important to the Winchesters.After his wifes sudden death Sam needs family more than ever. With Dean and his late wifes siter Vanessa coming to help out, there is sure to be Humor, Romance and lessons learned about life and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Family Pulls Together**

**By:Gumby Girl and DeansFallenAngel36**

**Authors Note: So this story is a little different for us. We hope you like it and dont forget to review : )**

Sam held baby Sophia in his arms as he walked towards the door and opened it up. He smiled when he saw his older brother standing there.

"Hey Sammy," he said and Sam let him in the house.

"Thanks for coming Dean. You don't understand…"

Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder as he closed the front door. "It's ok Sam. So where's my other niece?"

"Uncle Dean!" yelled a cute little voice coming down the stairs.

"There she is!"

Sam laughed as four year old Marissa came running down the stairs and attached herself to her uncles leg. Sam laughed as Dean grabbed her putting her upside down and tickling her stomach.

"Uncle Dean let's play ballerina," said Marissa as Dean put her down.

"Um, no."

"Um, yes." She giggled looking up at him.

"No."

She pouted and gave him her big blue eyes. "Please Uncle Dean…if you don't then I might…might…might…" She put her hands over her eyes and pretended to start crying.

Sam looked at Dean and laughed. Dean looked at him for help but Sam just shook his head. "She gets that from you."

Dean looked back at Marissa and rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright…what do I have to do?"

She grinned at him. "Twirl me like this." Dean gave her a little smile and did what he was told. "Now you twirl." He rolled his eyes as he twirled. "Now hold me."

Dean picked her up and she put her hand out. "Now go like this." He did was she said. "Now twirl again." Dean twirled and Sam laughed and baby Sophia was smiling.

"Sam?" asked a voice behind Sam. He turned around and smiled. It was his dead wifes sister, Vanessa. Dean stopped twirling and stopped dead in his tracks and cleared his throat. He had only seen Vanessa once and that was Sam and Jessica's wedding.

"Hey, Vanessa," said Sam and he put his arms around her in a tiny hug.

"Hey, Sam…Dean I see you're still not as good on your feet as you were at the wedding," she said as they pulled away.

"Keep talking Vanessa as the night went on you started getting sloppy too." He smiled at her.

"And if I remember correctly you were hitting on anything that was wearing a skirt." She grinned remembering he hit on her the whole time.

Dean just gave her a sarcastic smile and put Marissa down. "Hi, Aunt Vanessa."

"Hey, sweetie. Missed you." She gave Marissa a hug.

"Missed you too."

"Hey, Marissa why don't you take your sister to your room to play?" asked Sam putting Sophia down and having her walk with Marissa up the stairs.

"They're both beautiful Sam," said Vanessa rubbing his shoulder.

"Just like their mother," said Sam smiling a little. He looked between his brother and Vanessa. "I want to thank you guys for this. For staying with me until I can get things settled."

"Anything Sammy," said Dean giving him a small smile. "So, are Vanessa and I sharing a bed?" He grinned and she just made a face.

"Oh, ha, Dean that's funny," said Vanessa and Sam smiled at the two of them.

"Well you didn't think the idea was so funny a few years ago." Dean winked at her.

"Ok I am going to put Sophia down for a nap. Please try not to kill each other while I am gone." Sam said before heading up the stairs.

Vanessa stood there and waited until she heard the baby's room close before she grabbed Dean by the shirt and pulled him into the kitchen. Once they were in there, Vanessa turned to him and Dean was just smiling back at her, "Hey if you wanted to get me alone again all you had to do was ask."

"Ok listen here Dean, what happened between us was one big drunken mistake."

"Maybe but I never heard you complaining once. Actually all I heard was you begging for more." He chuckled.

"Dean I am serious. If you tell anyone we had sex I will kill you in your sleep. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah yeah I understand but I have a question."

"What?"

"What do you want me to tell her?" Dean said and pointed.

When Vanessa turned around, she saw Marissa staring up at her, "Hey baby."

"Aunt Vanessa what is sex?" the little girl asked and Dean just laughed and turned away.

"What?"

"I asked what sex was. You said you and uncle Dean had sex."

"Oh….well.." Vanessa turned to Dean, "You wanna help me out here?"

"Oh no I think you got this covered." He said and leaned against the table.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and turned back to the little girl and smiled, "Well, sex is just a game that adults play sometimes when they get bored."

"Ok…is it fun?"

"Kid you have no idea." Dean said and received a deathly glare from Vanessa, "She asked."

"Just sit this one out Dean. Marissa why don't you go into the living room and play?"

The little girl just looked between he aunt and uncle, "Are you guys going to have sex again in here because Daddy always said we shouldn't play in the kitchen."

"Marissa I can promise you that me and Dean will not be playing in the kitchen now or ever."

"Not now anyways." Dean mumbled. He loved getting under Vanessa's skin.

"Can I have a cookie?" Marissa asked.

"Here just take the whole pack." Vanessa said and handed the cookies to her niece.

"Thanks!" she said and ran off.

Vanessa watched as the little girl ran out before turning and storming up to Dean. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled in close to her, "Whoa….remember, no playing in the kitchen but my car is out back." Dean winked.

"Dean I am not playing with you. What happened stays between me and know."

"Whatever you say but I give you 48 hours until you are all over me again." He smirked.

"Keep dreaming Dean. It took a whole bottle of Vodka last time to get me all over you."

"Oh I remember."

Vanessa rolled her eyes and let him go. She knew he was going to hold this over her head for the rest of their lives. But even she had to admit, it was the best night of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why's this feel like I'm getting in trouble?" asked Dean sitting down next to Vanessa and putting his arm on the back of the sofa.

Vanessa just rolled her eyes and looked at Sam who was picking up the Barbie's on the chair before sitting.

"So what's up Sam?"

"Look, I know you two aren't wild about rules but the girls have rules they need to go by and I need to make sure you guys help with that."

"You know I will Sam. I don't know about your brother here."

"Hey, I'm good with rules."

Vanessa just arched an eyebrow and looked at him. "Really? I bet you will break one in three hours."

"You want to make a little wager with that sweetheart."

"Dean…"

"How much you want?"

"I'm not talking about money." Deans eyes ran over her body.

"Vanessa…"

"Oh, you're so…so…"

"Charming, handsome, awesome…yeah I know, so onto the bet."

"Guys!"

The two looked over at Sam. Marissa looked at her Aunt and Uncle and laughed, "You guys got in trouble by daddy."

Dean stuck his tongue out at her and Vanessa laughed. "Sorry Sam, your brother has that tendency to get under my skin."

"Don't let him know that. He'll use it to his advantage."

"Hey, I am right here," said Dean looking between the two.

"Anyway," said Sam, "onto the rules. Dean…can you please watch the language all I need is Marissa running around in her pre-school saying them and Sophia's first word to be son of a B-I-T-C-H."

Dean grimaced and nodded, "Alright I'll watch it."

"And Vanessa," Sam grabbed the cookies, "No cookies or candy before dinner and bedtime. It will keep the girls up."

"That could have been Dean."

Marissa giggled, "Don't lie Aunt Vanessa…daddy says lying is bad."

"And bed time for the girls is 8."

"Eight?" asked Dean, "What kind of bedtime is that? Why not nine…or ten?"

"Dean, Marissa has pre-school and Sophia gets up early in the morning that's why."

"And no guys or girls in the house for a playdate, _Dean_. And if you do have a friend over the house they do _not_ sleepover."

Vanessa laughed and patted Dean's leg, "Can you deal with that sweetheart?"

Dean looked at her narrowing his eyes, "I'll just have to settle with you honey buns."

"Don't even think about it." She took her hand off his knee.

"Daddy?" asked Marissa.

"Yeah pumpkin?"

"Can I have sex before bed?"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Dean with a glare.

"Hey don't look at me that was all her!" Dean pointed at Vanessa. She kicked his leg and looked at Sam her cheeks turning red.

"Look, it's real funny actually…I was…giving Dean some pointers and I didn't know Marissa was in the room and she asked and I told her it was an adult game and she couldn't play."

"But daddy, Uncle Dean said it's fun!"

"No," said Sam, "that is an adult game and don't ever repeat that again you hear me?"

Marissa sighed, "Ok…" She put her crayons on the table and looked at Dean, "Uncle Dean could you tuck me in please?"

"Sure kiddo."

Dean took hold of Marissa's hand and walked her up the stair slowly. He couldn't believe how big she had gotten over the years. When they walked into her room, Marissa ran over and jumped in her bed, "Tell me a story Uncle Dean…please, pretty please." She begged.

"One story and then you are going to sleep."

"Deal but make it good." She said and snuggled into her to pillow.

Dean sat beside her on the small bed, "Ok what kind of story to you want to hear? I know one about a Ninja or a dinosaur or…"

"I want to hear one about a beautiful princess."

Dean looked down at the little girl, "Oh come on."

"Tell me one or I won't go to sleep and you, Daddy, and Aunt Vanessa won't get to play your sex game." She said.

Dean just gave the little girl an odd look, "Now I just have bad images." He said and she laughed, "Ok here it goes. There once was this…"

"No!"

"What!"

"You have to say once upon a time."

"Fine…Once upon a time, there was this chick and she a princess." Dean smiled to himself, "Her name was Vanessa. She had all kinds of crap because hey, she is a freakin princess. Anyways, she had the hots for this guy named…let's call him Dean. He was a knight and the coolest guy in the world. One night after the king and queen had their big party; Dean wanted to surprise the princess so he climbed up to her room and went inside."

"Did he take her away from her kingdom?" Marissa asked.

"Let's just say she saw stars after that night. The End. Now go to sleep."

"Uncle Dean, can I ask you something?"

"One thing."

"Where did Mommy go?"

Dean felt his heart break. He knew what the little girl was going through. He was her age when his mother died, "Listen angel, Mommy had to go away for a little while."

"Did she not like us anymore?"

"Oh no baby. Your mother loved you very much. She was always sending me pictures and videos of you girls."

"Really?"

"Yes and you know what, I still go them all."

"Who is going to take care of us while Mommy is away? Daddy _can't_ cook Uncle Dean."

"Don't you worry about your dad. We are all going to take care of him so don't you worry about a thing. Uncle Dean is here to save the day."

"Just like the knight."

"Just like that." He said and gave her a kiss on top of her head, "Now you go to sleep."

"I love you Uncle Dean."

"I love you too little princess." Dean got off the bed, shut off the lights, and walked out the door.

When he got back down stairs, he walked into the living room to see Sam sitting in the chair fast asleep, holding a picture of Jessica. He looked like he had been through hell. Dean couldn't imagine what he was going through right now and he never wanted to know. He would never get that close to someone.

Dean threw a blanket over Sam and heading into the kitchen. Just as he popped open a beer, he looked over and saw the baby monitor turn red, "Oh no" he said and looked around. He didn't want to wake Sam so he went looking for Vanessa.

When he got to the top of the stair, he headed down the long hallway, "Vanessa where are you?" he called out and walked into her room and heard the shower, "Son of a bitch." He said as the crying continued. He took a deep breath and headed toward the baby's room.

He walked in and turned on the lights to see Sophia standing in the crib, "Hey there." He said and walked over to her, "Do you think you could….you know….go back to sleep?" Sophia just cried, "Ok just calm down a little." Dean said and lifted her out of the crib, "There you go." He bounced her as he walked over to the glider in the corner.

He sat down and began to rock back and forth, finally calming Sophia down. "See, this isnt so bad." He said looking down at the little girl, "I think me and you should talk. I am not very good with the whole family and baby thing so if you could take it easy on me that would be great."

Before he knew it, Sophia drifted back to sleep. Vanessa stood outside and watched as Dean laid the baby back into her crib. She smiled before heading back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning when Dean woke up he walked past Sophia's room and saw Sam getting her dressed for the day. He smiled to himself as he watched Sam with his daughter. He never thought he would see the day where Sam was a father but then again he never thought Sam would be a single father. He tried to protect him from getting hurt all his life but Dean was never prepared for Sam to go through something like the loss of his wife.

Dean headed down the stairs and into the kitchen where Vanessa had breakfast started. He saw her standing in front of the stove in a pair of short pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap tank top humming away.

He bit his bottom lip as he watched her for a second but then he couldn't hold back any longer. He slowly made his way over to her and just as he was about to wrap his arms around her she turned and pointed a wooded spoon at him, "Touch me and I will knock the shit out of you." She warned him.

"Wow someone woke up with PMS this morning." Dean said and walked over to grab a cup of coffee. "What are you doing up this early anyways? It's just after six."

"Well I for one I am here to help so that's what I am doing. I am making breakfast so Sam doesn't have to worry about it."

"Aw how sweet of you." Dean joked, "Trying to suck up a little or just make me look bad?" he asked.

"It doesn't take much to make you look bad." She smiled, "But speaking of sweet, I saw you with Sophia last night. Who knew you actually had a caring side."

"What are you talking about? I couldn't sleep with her screaming so I had to do something." He said trying to keep his sweetness under wraps.

"Whatever you say." Vanessa smiled. "Are the girls up yet?"

"Sophia is but I'm not sure about Marissa." Dean said and sat down at the table.

"Ok so we have a few minutes to talk." Vanessa said and sat next to Dean.

Dean gave her a sexy smirk and leaned in closer, "I knew you wanted me alone but I always thought we would do a little more than talk." He winked.

"Ew no. You would think that. But I want to talk to you about Sam."

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking about sending him off alone for a week. Ever since Jessica died he had been taking care of those girls and he hasn't had a chance to mourn yet. That's not healthy. He needs some alone time."

"Ok so? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Me and you are going to take care of the girls and send him off on a vacation."

"We are? Are you crazy?" Dean asked. "What do I know about taking care of kids?"

"Well I guess it's time for you to learn. Do this for your brother."

"Fine but who is going to pay for this tip?"

"I thought we would split it but since I don't have a job yet I say you pay for it now. I know you still have a few fake credit cards so give me one." Vanessa said and held out her hand.

"Hell no! I don't trust you." Dean said.

"Oh come on. We live under the same roof now so if I don't pay you my half then you know where to find me. Now stop being a tight ass and give it to me." She said.

"Well if you say so." Dean said and leaned over to her and she stopped him.

"The card smartass." She said.

"Fine but don't you think we should run this by Sam first."

"Ask me what?" Sam asked as he walked into the kitchen with Sophia in one arm and holding Marissa's hand.

Vanessa smiled and took Sophia from him, "Hello angel." She said. "Are you hungry?"

"I am I am." Marissa said.

"That is because you take after you uncle." Vanessa winked at her and took her by the hand, "I made you some special pancakes just for you."

"Really? With chocolate chips?" Marissa asked.

"I sure did. Come on and I will get you a plate."

"So how did you guys sleep last night?"

"Awesome." Dean smirked as she took a sip of coffee.

"What were you two talking about or do I even want to know?" Sam asked as he took a seat next to Marissa.

"Well me and Dean were talking and we think you need so alone time to get your toughs and feeling in order so we want to send you away for the week." Vanessa said and sat a plate in front of Marissa.

"Guys I don't know about this. I mean I have never left the girls alone before." Sam said.

"They won't be alone. We will be here." Dean said.

"I think he knows that Dean." Vanessa rolled her eyes and looked back at Sam, "you need some personal time and me and Dean will take very good care of the girls. You know that."

"I know but still…"

"I am not taking no for an answer. You need time and we are here to give you that. You are going to have to trust us a little bit if we are all going to make it under one roof. We're family and if you can't trust family then who can your trust."

"Yoda has a point Sammy." Dean said.

"Bite me." Vanessa said.

"I would love too." Dean winked.

"Uh uh. Daddy said no bite." Marissa said.

"And your daddy is a very smart man." Vanessa said. "So what do you say Sam?"

Sam sighed and looked at his little girls. He knew Vanessa had a point. If he was going to be a good father then he was going to have to get away and get his feelings in order. He had to be strong for them but not mourning his wife was killing him. "Well…when do I leave?" he asked.

"As soon as I can book you a flight. I know the perfect place for you to relax. I think you will like it. It was also Jessica's favorite place when we were kids."

"Sounds perfect."

"Ok so I will go take care of everything. You just spend a little more time with the girls and Cujo over there and I will get you packed." She said and walked over to Dean, "Give it to me." She said and once again he smiled at her, "The card."

"You are so ill this morning." Dean said and pulled out his card and handed it to her and looked away.

"Do you think I am that stupid?" she asked. "This is a blockbuster card."

"My bad." Dean said and handed her the right card, "It has a limit."

"Yeah Yeah." She said and walked out of the room.

Dean's eyes were glued to her ass and he let out a low grunt.

When she was out of sight he turned to see Sam staring at him, "What?"

"You know what and I am supposed to leave my girls alone with you two." Sam said.

"Hey there is no harm in looking. Dude give me some credit. I would never."

"Yeah right." Sam said and went back to feeding Sophia.

Dean knew he would hit that again in a heartbeat but there was no reason for Sam to ever know that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Vanessa got off the phone and Sam's reservations were mad she got up and grabbed the suitcase from the closet. When she looked at the tag a tear came to her eye.

**Property of Sam and Jessica Winchester**

"I think you are the one that got that for us for our second anniversary." Sam said as he walked into the room.

"I remember. I said you needed something besides an old Marine duffle." Vanessa smiled. "It was time to get rid of that thing."

"I think you and Jess both agreed on that one." Sam smiled and watched as Vanessa unzipped the back and placed it on the bed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"How do you do it? Stay so calm. You and Jessica were so close. I mean how did you get through it?"

"I am still trying to get through it to be honest with you. I loved her so much. The day she…the day I found out she died I wanted to die with her. I locked myself in my apartment for three days and just cried until I couldn't cry no more. I swear I even saw her a few times. After that third say I knew she would want me to get out and be strong for her family. Not long after that is when you called me. I knew this is what she would want me to do. She knew that you would need help. Not with just the girls because you are a great father but I think she wanted me to help you some other way and that's what I am going to do."

Sam sat down on the bed slowly and wiped a tear from his eye, "I don't think I can do this without her. I loved her so much and every night I go to bed and roll over and she's not there. Sometimes I think she is just up feeding Sophia but I know she's not and it kills me."

Vanessa walked over to him and sat next to him, taking his hand, "She loved you very much. You do know that right?"

"I know."

"This trip will be good for you. Maybe you will somehow be able to connect with her one more time but just because she is dead doesn't mean she is not here. I see her every time I look at those beautiful little girls. You are a lucky man to still have them."

"I know and I want to be the best father I can. They deserve me to be the best."

"And you will be. I want you to go and not worry about a thing. Me and Dean will take care of everything so don't worry. I mean how hard can taking care of two kids be?"

Just as she said that, Dean walked into the room with Marissa hanging on his leg and Sophia in his arms, "Can someone help me please? They won't leave me alone." He said. "And Marissa ate my pancake. It's not fair."

Vanessa shook her head and looked at Sam, "Ok maybe three kids." She laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you guys really sure about this?" asked Sam looking between his brother and sister in law. "I mean I know these two can be a handful, trust me. And Dean I-"

"Everything is going to be fine," said Dean as he patted his little brother's arm, "Trust your big brother for once alright?"

Sam looked at Dean unsure then turned to Vanessa, "Make sure he doesn't burn the house down."

"Hey!"

Vanessa laughed and turned to the girls, "Marissa, Sophia! Come say good bye to daddy."

Marissa was the first to walk up to Sam as Vanessa grabbed Sophia.

"You will come back right daddy," said Marissa in a sad face, "Not like mommy right?"

"Of course I'm coming back. I'll never leave you."

"That's what mommy said."

Sam looked at Vanessa and Dean for help. Dean walked up to the two, "Hey munchkin, when your father says he'll be back. He's gonna be back. He's great at keeping promises and being there for the people he loves."

That put a small smile on her face as she looked back at her father, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

Marissa jumped out of Sam's arms and back over to the couch. Vanessa walked up to Sam giving him Sophia, "And you…don't grow too much now while I'm gone."

Sophia smiled at him and Sam gave her a kiss on the cheek before giving her back to Vanessa.

"Alright…I guess I'm leaving now." Sam just stood there looking at the two and Dean smirked wrapping his arm around Vanessa and pulling her close to him.

"Don't sweat it Daddy-o. Me and Vanessa will be playing mommy and daddy while you're gone and the kids will be a blast. So we'll keep your bed nice and warm for ya."

"Oh God," said Sam rolling his eyes.

"That won't happen Sam…trust me." Vanessa pulled out of Dean's arms with a glare. "Have a fun and safe trip."

"Be careful!" yelled Dean as Sam closed the door.

Things were quiet until Sophia continued to look at the door waiting for her father to walk back in and she started to whimper and tears fell down her cheeks and then all Hell broke loose. She began to cry and Dean and Vanessa looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go have beer," said Dean with a smirk and as Dean turned and Vanessa was about to protest they stopped seeing Marissa. Their eyes wide at the wonderful artwork on the white walls.

Vanessa and Dean looked at each other and said, "This is going to be a long weekend."


End file.
